All For Love
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Emily helps Hotch realize how much the team cares about him&supports him even though Morgan is in charge while she battles her growing feelings for him.


Hey everyone!

I was going to wait until this weekend to write another fanfic but this once came to mind yesterday and I just finished it. So I decided to post it and see what happens. *laugh*

I do not own Criminal Minds or "All for Love" by Serena Ryder (a great song btw)

I hope you all enjoy it and please review.

* * *

_Lost my place in the line again_

_Put it back on the shelf and let the dust settle in_

_I always thought we'd that be more than friends_

_I always thought that we were different_

Emily wasn't one to run from a challenge or go down without a fight. She was a intuitive woman with an undeniable dedication to her job, which she poured one hundred and ten percent into. Emily had her fair share of physical and emotion scars due to the job and her life before the BAU. Though of late, it seemed like more and more of the pain in Emily's life was centered around one man. Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch had never physically hurt her; he was not that kind of man. He did manage to inflict those non-visible bumps and bruises on her though, and Emily did nothing about it. It was almost like since it was Hotch, it was okay. That because of how Emily felt about her boss, who was currently her equal in the field, she didn't mind the pinch that intensified in her heart as she gazed upon him.

Emily had some pretty screwed up logic.

She was thankful though, that she had friends who understood her feelings. Garcia, for one, had been a major source of comfort for Emily since Foyet's attack on the man who had managed to kidnap her heart and hold it hostage. Garcia herself understood what it was like to love a man that you'll never be able to have; or so it seemed. Emily and Garcia both tried to have at least a speck of optimism, which JJ encouraged with a passion.

Emily would admit though, that she was tired of waiting for the 'go' signal. She didn't want to shove her feelings upon the man who had a deranged serial killer to catch and a family to protect. Emily wasn't one to burden others like that. She for the most part suffocated those emotions while in the office and let them breathe when she and the girls went out for a drink or two. Those nights often ended in a bitter attitude and a 'I'm not good enough' emotion that bubbled in Emily's gut.

Emily wasn't one for self-pity, but Hotch managed to make all rational thoughts in Emily's mind vacate the premises.

Emily often found herself wondering why she fell in love with Aaron Hotchner. He had been very distrusting of her when she first came to the BAU. She practically had to beg him to give her a chance…well she did kind of beg. He was cold and hard during cases. Sometimes there was no reasoning with the stubborn man. He had made some pretty risky decisions and gotten himself in trouble with Strauss. He didn't trust women as much as men and he was a drill sergeant. He was wound tight and never relaxed. Emily had doubted for the longest time that he had a sense of humor.

He did come to get her though after she had quit her job. He guessed her reason for quitting and said he had wanted her on that plane with him. He got Emily her job back. He often paired her up with him on cases. He would listen to what she had to say and take it into consideration. He always knew what to say to his team. According to Rossi he had been a wreck when Cyrus was beating her. He helped her solve Matthew's murder.

He let her drive him around after Foyet's attack. He would sometimes catch her eye or brush past her and let their arms touch. He trusted her and although he didn't open up all the way Emily took no offence. Hotch kept to himself naturally. Emily admired that about him and despised it at the same time.

Maybe it wasn't so hard to figure out why she loved him. She had seen his smile, heard his laugh and seen the look of pure love in his eyes when Jack was in the room. He may be a drill sergeant at work but Aaron Hotchner certainly had a softer side. One Emily desperately wanted to see more often than not.

He also stepped down with grace. Emily saw the slight strain in Hotch as they worked their case with Morgan as head of the team. She could see the blazing claims of injustice in his eyes, which he reigned in superbly. He followed his orders like a good subordinate but still managed to take a little risk. Emily couldn't help but smile and laugh at how Morgan and Hotch had managed to switch roles almost overnight.

"What?" Hotch had asked her and Emily just shook her head at Hotch's small smile and replied "Nothing." As he walked away Emily found herself laughing more at how topsey turvey her world had become due to the man who was walking in the opposite direction of where she was faced. The small spark in his eyes that had met Emily's sent her heart into overdrive along with the quirk of his lips.

- - - - - - - -

The plane ride home was like all the others.

Reid was quietly sitting in a corner with a new book. Emily teased him a bit which made the team laugh. He shook off her comment but smiled as she patted his arm in affection. Emily turned to Morgan and noted his somewhat worried countenance.

"You did great." Emily said to her friend and gave him a solid nod of approval. Morgan looked at her, thanks reflecting in his eyes. She hadn't really noticed it before, but Morgan had been generally concerned with his new position. He was filling some pretty big shoes and he knew that. Hotch was one hell of a leader and they all would contest to it. "Thanks Emily." Morgan said opting for a more personal approach now that the case was over and done with.

Emily smiled at him and pat his arm in support as she walked over to the area where Rossi was sitting. JJ was on the sofa sleeping and Hotch was sitting at the table, staring out the window; lost in thought. Emily noticed this but kept quiet, she had her own things to muse over.

Rossi, noticing the subject of her current attention teased Emily. "See something you like Emily?" Rossi said just loud enough for her to hear. Emily turned light pink and swatted at him as he chuckled. Rossi had been one of the first people to notice how her feelings for Hotch had morphed into something much more complicated. Since Matthew's case, Emily and Rossi had established a closer bond, which Emily was thankful for. He understood Hotch better than she did and Rossi provided a little window into Hotch's mind on the days Emily felt helplessly dazed and confused.

Rossi had also convinced Emily to give the man some time. She knew Hotch was still sore from his divorce with Haley. Emily wasn't an idiot. Though she had her less than stellar moments.

"You should talk to him." Rossi said gesturing with his head to Hotch who had stopped looking out the window. Emily didn't need to be told twice despite the butterflies in her stomach, which were becoming her constant companions. Emily got up and took a seat across from him. Hotch looked up and Emily offered him a smile, which he returned. His eyes seemed to soften as they rested on her.

"How you holding up?" Emily asked curious. She knew he'd never admit to feeling upset about Morgan taking his job. Emily also knew Rossi had given Hotch some food for thought earlier. Emily wondered if Morgan would give Hotch his job back once the time came. She was sure he would, but power like that can take hold and not want to let go. Emily hadn't had much time to think about what the team would do, what she would do if Morgan and Hotch fought over their job. She had no doubt Strauss would try to keep Morgan in his current position, which made Emily wish Strauss would take a really long walk of a shot pier.

"Fine." Hotch replied hiding his true feelings behind his professional mask. Emily fought the urge to role her eyes, but Hotch caught the look in her eyes as she quickly looked up as if asking someone 'really?' in disbelief. He couldn't blame her response; Emily had always been great at detecting lies. She was like a human lie detector.

"Okay, I've been better." Hotch admitted once Emily fixed him with her trademark one eyebrow raised stare. Emily's eyes softened and she sighed in relief at his honestly. Slowly but surely she was getting through to him, which made Emily a happy camper. "I'm sure we all have Hotch." Emily replied looking around at her team. The new tension that had been introduced seemed to hover like a thick cloud. Emily wondered how the team would make it out of this obstacle.

Hotch nodded not saying anything. Emily realized she was going to do most of the talking this time. "You know, there isn't a single person on this plane who would deny that you're a great leader Hotch." Emily said cutting straight to the chase. Hotch looked up at her, disbelief coloring his darkened eyes. "It's true." Emily assured him smugly. Some times Hotch could be so doubtful of himself. Emily had her moments of doubt but it was always the team that managed to quell those doubts and fears. Sure Hotch wasn't the easiest man to work with, but his team would follow him anywhere.

"It's also true that Morgan's doing a pretty fine job." Emily said when Hotch remained quiet. Hotch nodded in agreement.

"But, there isn't anyone other than you who this team would follow into a burning building-or any potentially dangerous situation for that matter." Emily confessed smiling as Hotch's eyes widened with her statement.

Hotch could see Rossi nodding in agreement across the way. Looking around Hotch could also see Reid's smile and he heard JJ's small laugh in agreement. Even Morgan seemed to incline his head in acknowledgement of the truth that Emily spoke. In their own way, the team was supporting Emily's claim and showing Hotch that he would always be their leader.

No matter who else took over.

Hotch was too shocked to speak but did look down as Emily gently laid her hand over his. "We're a family Hotch. We're on your side all the way." Emily said smiling and with a firm squeeze of his hand Emily got up to steal on of Reid's books to entertain her for the remainder of the flight. She wanted Hotch to think about what she had said. He needed to realize they were Team Hotchner no matter what Strauss or the BAU said.

That's what family did. Support each other through the good times and bad. Hotch watched as Emily stole the book that Reid was reading out of his hands and he heard his indignant gasp of disapproval. Emily laughed and after she pointed out that he had three others with him Reid smiled and together they sat in comfortable silence reading as Morgan and Rossi chuckled at their antics. Hotch felt a warmth spread from him hand through his whole body as Emily glanced up and smiled at him. He'd figure it out eventually.

- - - - - - - -

Once they got back to the office the team sat down to tackle some paper work. The hours flew by and soon Reid, JJ, and Rossi had left. Emily felt like staying later but the look she got from Morgan told her it was time to pack up and head out. Reluctantly, Emily grabbed a few files and contemplated her ever-growing feelings for Hotch, which seemed like the millionth time that week. It really was becoming an annoying habit of hers. Emily realized there were just some things you couldn't be rational about. Hotch was one of them.

Emily walked up to his office to say goodnight like she always did. It was one habit Emily gladly endorsed. She stood in his doorway watching him working away. She could make out the Foyet file on his desk and inwardly cringed. "Need something Prentiss?" Hotch asked not looking up from his work. Emily shook her head.

"No, just dropping in to say goodnight." Emily said as she started to turn around. She had given him his talk for the day. There would be others, but he wasn't ready for those yet. Neither was she.

"Goodnight Prentiss." Hotch said looking up at her. She nodded but before she could walk out the door completely he stopped her.

"Oh and Emily..." he began suppressing his grin at how she froze as he used her first name.

"Yeah?" Emily asked turning to face her boss. "Thank you." Hotch said softly, conveying all his gratitude to her in those two little words, which carried more weight then they had in a while. Emily was shocked but she heard the raw emotion in his voice.

"Any time Hotch." Emily replied smiling at him. She would tell him one day. She'd try the whole love thing one more time. Emily was sure he was worth it. She knew he was. She just wondered if he thought she was worth it. She'd find out soon enough.

Turning back towards the door Emily walked down to her desk, grabbed her back and bid Morgan goodnight. Hotch watched her as she left the office. Hotch was sure Emily was hiding something from him, but he wasn't sure what. He was sure though that without her, doing this job would be unbearable. He knew Emily Prentiss was one of the reasons he got out of bed. One day, he'd tell her that too.

The reason he found himself so enraptured with her was simple. All the sleepless nights that focused on her and all the stolen looks were because of one reason. They all served a purpose and that purpose was love. He hoped one day, after Foyet was caught and once he had Jack back, that he'd be able to tell her. He'd be able to tell her all of this, all of what they did to each other, was all for love.

_I'm all for love_

_But I can't see the light_

_Tell me how to do it_

_Tell me how I'm gonna get it right_

_I'm all for love_

_I'm gonna try it again_

_I don't wanna give up_

_Cause I'm all for love_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yay, I'm done! One more story written and posted! I'm getting pretty good at this fanfic thing if I do say so myself.

I totally love it how Morgan's running the team but Rossi did make a good point about how Morgan would react to being asked to step down when he so obviously had the leader quality down to a T. And I also believe that Strauss, if she could, would keep Morgan as Until Chief because she's an evil woman who needs to have a bucket of water poured on her so she'll melt and leave Hotch alone! I wonder how everything is going to unfold.

I guess we'll see.

Peace out!


End file.
